


May The Spirit Be With You

by PyreWrites



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, just general dorky team fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: 'This was not how I planned on spending my Christmas Eve.' Was the last thought to cross Jacob Stone's mind before he lost consciousness.orThe kids almost get a break at Christmas while mom and dad go on vacation.





	May The Spirit Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request LAST xmas eve. Came up with this idea and started writing it then. Then things happened and only a year later I'm finishing it (which is pretty fucking embarrassing considering it's not even 4k). But here it is .

_This was not how I planned on spending my Christmas Eve._ Was the last thought to cross Jacob Stone's mind before he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

Flynn had been planning this vacation for weeks. After everything that had happened since the rest of the team had come to the Library, they all agreed he and Eve had more than earned a break. On the day they were to leave Eve, of course, was fretting over leaving Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel without a Guardian.

“Relax Baird.” Jake said. “We can handle it. Jenkins and Flynn both say this time of year is usually pretty quiet.”

“Oh really?” Eve cocked an eyebrow. “Need I remind you of our first Christmas?”

“No. But the Serpent Brotherhood has gone to ground and Jenkins talked to Gretchen and she has a team watching Santa's back.” Cassandra added. “Everything is going to be just fine.”

“And what if it's not?” Eve countered.

“Eve.” Flynn said gently. “They are going to be fine without us for a couple weeks. Jones is like a cat. The kid's got nine lives. At least. Who knows how many more he's stolen.”

Eve chuckled.

“And Stone and Cassandra watch each others backs even better than you do.” Flynn whispered.

“You've got a point.” Eve whispered back.

“Yes I do.” Flynn grinned at her.

“Fine.” Eve turned to the team. “But if _anything_ comes up call me.”

“Will do.” Ezekiel snapped off a salute.

Eve gave the three of them a hug then she and Flynn left through the Back Door.

The team, Jenkins included, had agreed the moment Flynn told them about the trip that nothing short of an apocalypse would get them to interrupt this trip. Even that wasn't going to be enough for them to call on her birthday. Especially after Cassandra had suggested that maybe Flynn was going to propose.

To that end Ezekiel pulled Eve's phone out of his pocket. He had lifted it when Eve hugged them. He tossed it to a giggling Cassandra, who placed it in Eve's desk right next to Flynn's phone that he had intentionally left behind. Meanwhile Jake was unhooking the Back Door for the rest of the day, unless a case came up, so Eve couldn't come back for her phone. They knew she wouldn't truly relax and enjoy herself if she could check in on them a dozen times a day.

The three of them shared a high five, then went back to work.

 

* * *

 

It had been a quiet week, not counting the email they had all received from Eve once she realized her phone was missing. The Clippings Book didn't go off once, until the morning of Christmas Eve, sending them to a logging town in northern Canada.

They stumbled out of the bathroom in the bar in town.

“Again?” Jake grumbled. “I am getting so sick of the Back Door finding the closest bathroom every single place we go. We need to get Jenkins to fix that.”

Ezekiel tried not to laugh as he closed his Back Door app and slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Does anything seem wrong around here?” Cassie asked looking around.

“Like what?” Ezekiel said.

“The place is empty.” Cassie replied. “Shouldn't there be people?”

“Not necessarily.” Jake said. “Especially if this is a company town. The bar won't open until end of shift. No way they would enable people to be drunk on the job. That's the way it worked in every company town I've lived in.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Cassie said.

“But we should find a door we can leave unlocked in case we need to get back in here before they open.” Jake said.

“On it.” Ezekiel called, having already wandered off to take stock of their surroundings. “Hey Stone? You said you've worked in places like this right?”

“Yeah. Why?” Jake called back.

“Is it normal for the back room of a bar to have several weeks worth of dust on every surface?” Ezekiel shouted.

“Maybe. Especially if there's a place in town that serves food so the bar doesn't have to.” Jake said as Ezekiel walked back into the room.

“Even the beer?” Ezekiel said holding up a dusty six pack of bottles.

“Uh, maybe.” Jake shrugged. “It's a logging town. So I guess they might shut down for Christmas. I got some holidays off when I was working projects that didn't need monitoring. Building pipelines that weren't in use yet. That kind of junk. Anything that could be shut down for a few days or weeks.”

“Guys.” Cassie said from where she stood at the front window. “I don't think we are going to need to worry about anybody noticing if we leave the front door unlocked.”

“What's up?” Ezekiel said as he and Jake headed for Cassie.

“The front door on the house across the way has been ripped off it's hinges.” Cassie said without looking away. “Something bad has already happened here.”

 

* * *

 

Jenkins was in his lab when he heard the familiar rumble of the Back Door, followed by the slamming of the door.

“JENKINS! QUICK QUESTION!” Came Cassandra's screaming voice from the main room of the Annex.

The obvious panic in her voice sent him charging from his lab, consideration for setting his experiment into a safe standby forgotten. He rounded the corner to find Cassandra, alone, covered in snow, pacing in front of the Back Door.

“Miss Cillian! Where are Mister Stone and Mister Jones?” Jenkins said as he crossed the room quickly.

“Taken. I hope.” Cassandra said as she spun to face him, slightly wild eyed.

“You hope?” Jenkins cocked an eyebrow. “By who?”

“Humanoid. Extremely gaunt, like a skeleton wrapped in grayish skin and matted dark fur. Jagged teeth. Claws. Between seven and twelve feet tall. Bullets and getting hit by snowmobiles only seem to make them mad.” Cassandra listed off quickly.

“That sounds like a Wendigo. If it is a Wendigo we have to hurry. If Misters Jones and Stone are not dead yet they will be soon.” Jenkins said. “But I have never know your observations to be so imprecise. Seven to twelve feet is quite a wide range.”

“That's why I came back. I need to know how to stop them.” Cassie flailed. “But if being precise is that important. The tallest one was eleven feet ten and one half inches tall. The ne-”

“The tallest _one?_ ” Jenkins snapped. “This is very, very bad. Wendigo are solitary and extremely territorial creatures. There has never been even a single report more than one in any given location.”

“That is all very fascinating. But how do we stop them before they kill Jake and Ezekiel?” Cassandra snapped, bringing Jenkins' attention back to the matter at hand.

“Ah, yes. Wendigo are generally impervious to nearly all types of physical damage.” He began and Cassandra impatiently waved her hand for him to get to the point. “But fire can both injure and kill a Wendigo quite efficiently.”

“I don't suppose we have a flamethrower around here?” Cassandra said offhandedly as she started waving her hands in front of her, obviously doing calculations of some sort.

“No. But I do believe we have something that might work in a similar fashion.” He said, sorting through his mental inventory of items in the Library. “However it does take some time to recharge as it were, between uses. It would leave you quite vulnerable against multiple opponents.”

Cassandra continued calculating for several more moments until her eyes lit up and she let out a triumphant cry.

“Would supercharged plasma work?” She asked as she spun on her heel.

“Why yes. I do believe it would.” He said as a small smile spread across his face. “What do you have in mind?”

“You'll see. But first I need to fetch something from the Tesla archives.” She said as she connected the Back Door to the Library elevator.

“And I can retrieve the artifact I have in mind.” He said. “Then you must tell me what happened. Multiple Wendigo in one location is most dire.”

 

“We didn't find any signs that anybody was left in the town.” Cassandra continued her rapid recitation of events as they stepped off the elevator. “We located the maintenance garage. There were a couple maps on the wall. One showing where the most recent work area is, the other showing how to get to the next closet town over a hundred and fifty kilometers away. There were a half dozen snowmobiles in the garage along with a few flatbed trailers that Jacob said were probably the property of the logging company and were left behind by drivers going to take other jobs during the shutdown for the holidays.”

Jenkins nodded and occasionally hummed an agreement as he followed her to her lab.

“We decided to take the snowmobiles and investigate the work site because Jacob said that there could likely be a shelter on the way to or at the worksite in case of quick moving severe weather. He also found a bolt action rifle that he brought with us, primarily to scare off any predators looking for food but also in case whatever had caused such damage to the town was still in the area. For all the good that did.” A hint of panic started to creep back into her voice. “So on the way up there Ezekiel was trying to goad Jake into racing. When he finally got annoyed with Ezekiel's pestering and gave in Ezekiel rushed his ready, set, go and took off before Jake even noticed. Ezekiel was approximately fifty yards ahead of Jake when this thing came charging out of the woods and knocked him off his snowmobile. Jake stopped and fired a shot in the air to try to scare it off. It just turned and sort of roared at him. So jake tried to shot it on the shoulder. He hit it on the first try, but that just made it angry. It didn't even seem to bleed. Then it charged at him so he charged it with his snowmobile, when he got close he dove off and let it slam into the Wendigo. That knocked it off it's feet, but it got back up. That was when another one came out of the trees behind Jake and hit him so hard he flew at least twenty-five feet. Before he even hit the ground four more emerged from the trees. Jake was still conscious, at least for a little bit, and he yelled for me to get out of there and come back for help. So here we are.”

Cassandra gasped for breath once she finally stopped.

“This is very bad. According to legend if two Wendigo come into contact they will try to kill each other until one of them retreats or dies. But these six, at least, seem to be working in concert. Not to mention their primary food source is human beings.” Jenkins paced. “But that might actually work in our favor on this occasion. Between Mister Jones and Mister Stone being split at least six ways would barely even serve as a snack.”

“So you're saying they are probably still alive?” Cassandra said as she quickly gathered her tools and supplies.

“Yes. That is a distinct possibility, despite the utterly terrifying nature of the situation.” He said. “How long do you think this project will take?”

“I hope no longer than twenty minutes to make sure my calculations are correct and test.” Cassandra looked at the schematics on her work table. “After that the rest should go quickly, especially with your help.”

“Excellent. While you work on the prototype I will fetch my winter clothes and a pair of more suitable footwear.” With that he turned and strode out of Cassandra's lab.

 

* * *

 

Jake groaned as the pounding in his head pulled him back to consciousness. He blinked several times trying to get his eyes to focus, but all he saw was fuzzy whiteness.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, mate.” Ezekiel's voice came from his left.

Jake turned his head and continued to blink until his eyes finally managed to focus on a very unusual sight. Ezekiel was standing with his hands over his head and his hair was standing on end.

“What the hell are you doing Jones? And where the hell are we?” Jake grumbled.

“If I had to guess, I'd say Hoth.” The thief smirked. “And I tell you now if a Wampa walks in here I'm telling it to eat you first.”

Jake just stared in confusion.

“Empire?” Ezekiel offered.

“What?” Jake grumbled.

“Empire Strikes Back?” Ezekiel offered.

“Is this more of your Galaxy Trek Doctor Whatchamacallit nonsense?” Jake spat.

“It's Star Wars, and you should show some respect.” Ezekiel smirked.

“Whatever.” Jake grumbled. “And what the hell are you doing with your hands?”

The thief just pointed at his feet. Jake looked and saw that his feet were encased in ice. He then looked at his own feet to find them similarly trapped. He let his head fall loose expecting his chin to hit his chest. Instead his head fell backwards and sent his entire body swaying. He looked up at his own arms above his head, then beyond his hands to several feet away to find lots of loose rocks, snow and a few bones scattered across the ceiling.

“Dammit Jones.” Jake snapped once the realization hit. “Why didn't you just say we are hanging upside down?”

“Because this was way more entertaining.” He grinned. “I've only had this headache from getting knocked around to keep me company for the last 20 minutes since I woke up.”

“If I'd known that I woulda stayed out longer.” Jake smirked.

Ezekiel was about to make a crack about still being in better company if Jake had still been unconscious when he was interrupted by numerous roars, howls and other animalistic sounds.

“What the hell was that?” Ezekiel snapped his head around.

“Probably whatever the hell those things are that attacked us.” Jake growled.

“We're gonna die.” Ezekiel groaned.

“Probably. But not right now.” Jake hissed. “They're moving away.”  
“You sure about that?” The thief muttered.

“Yes.” Jake snapped. “Shit! They're probably after Cassie!”

They both looked at each other, obviously worried, as they listened to the the sounds moving farther and father away until they were little more than echoes. Once silence had fallen again Jake started tugging at his legs, trying to free himself.

“No use mate. I already tried.” Ezekiel sighed.

“What the hell else am I supposed to do?” Jake snapped.

“I dunno. Got a lighter in your pocket.” Ezekiel smirked. “Could try melting your way out.”

Jake was about to retort when another roar ripped through the small space. Followed by flashing multicolored lights and other sounds neither of them could quite place. The sounds suddenly stopped, the lights vanished, then a sudden blast of heat ripped into the room. The heat quickly dissipated and was replaced by more cold air whipping into the space. The light quickly reappeared, accompanied by a low hum. The light grew brighter until a pair of shafts of light, one green and one blue, came into view around the corner.

Ezekiel recognized them as lightsabers as soon as he saw them. They continued into the room until both he and Jake saw the person wielding them, a mane of wild red hair whipping around her face as the cold air continued to blow into the room.

“Cassandra?” The boys said in unison.

“Miss me?” She smirked.

“What the hell are those things?” Jake said.

“You built _lightsabers?_ ” Ezekiel said at the same moment.

“Yes I did.” She smiled triumphantly.

“This is more of that Star Wars junk isn't it?” Jake grumbled.

“Yes it is.” Ezekiel smirked. “I've been educating her on all things cool. We've worked through all the movies so far and most of the tv shows. Plus she has been devouring the extended universe novels. We are planning on starting on the video games day after tomorrow.”

“Did I ask for all that?” Jake grumbled.

“Be polite.” Cassandra chuckled. “Besides, I think you'll like them. We can start you on A New Hope when we get home.”

“Seriously? Fine. Whatever.” Jake continued to grumble. “Can we get down from here now?”

“Was that so hard? And you are gonna have to watch at least one movie.” Cassandra chuckled as she flipped off the blue saber and tucked into her pocket.

She walked over to Ezekiel. Looking carefully at how deeply his feet were encased in ice and doing a few quick calculations.

“Hold still.” She said as she lifted the saber and took three quick slashes. Then she reached out with her free hand and took hold of Ezekiel around his forearm, he grasped her in the same spot. “Ready?”

He nodded and she took one last slash at the ice, turning off the saber in one fluid motion as her arm reached full extension. He felt himself start to fall, and after a split second he twisted his hips around, pivoting at his grip on Cassandra's arm, landing square on his feet, shattering the remaining ice and freeing his feet.

“Taaa-daaaa!” He said with a flourishing bow.

“Show off.” Jake rolled his eyes.

“What else is the point in being the best in the world?” Ezekiel flashed his biggest, shit-eating-est, Ezekiel Jones Worlds Greatest Thief™ smile.

Cassandra giggled at her boys.

“Here.” She handed Ezekiel the lightsaber she had used to free him. “This one is yours. Be careful with it.”

“Like _mine_ mine?” He said as he flipped it on.

“Yes. Yours yours.” Cassandra giggled again. “I was going to give them to you guys tomorrow.”

“You were gonna give us honest to Lucas lightsabers?” He said, taking a few test swings.

“No.” She said giving him an exasperated smile as she stepped over to Jake and began cutting at the ice. “I had made them to only give you a mild shock that would leave you numb for a couple of minutes so you'd know when you got hit. But then this happened and they seemed like the best bet to have a chance against a pack of Wendigo. So I supercharged them. As soon as we get back to the Library I am undoing what I did so you can play with them _without_ hurting each other or anything in the Library. And I'm not telling you want I did to make them real either.”

Ezekiel stuck out his tongue and laughed.

Cassandra took hold of Jake's arm as she did with Ezekiel.

“Ready?” She said.

“As I'll ever be.” Jake said looking at the floor.

Cassandra took the last slash at the ice, again turning of the saber as it swung free of the ice. Jake started to fall. He tried to twist in midair the same way the young thief had. However he only succeeded in turning just enough that he landed flat on his back, pulling Cassie down on top of him.

“Hi.” He said softly staring up into her eyes.

“Hi.” She giggled. “Very graceful.”

“I thought so.” Ezekiel added with a chuckle. “This hilt looks familiar.”

“It should.” She said as she rolled off the groaning cowboy as the momentary shock wore off. “It's modeled off Ezra's from Rebels. Streetwise kid that knows how to survive on his wits. Then ends up finding a family he never expected. I thought it was fitting.”

The thief's eyes went a bit glassy and he sniffled a bit. But neither of the other two said anything. He quickly coughed then smiled.

“This is really awesome Cass. Thank you.” He finally said. “Who did Stone get?”

“Luke.” She said as she hauled Jake to his feet. “Grew up on a farm knowing that he was destined to do something more with his life. Then got thrust into a world even bigger than he ever imagined. Discovers a family that he would do anything to protect. Less than stellar father. Who else was I gonna pick?”

“Guess I can't argue with that.” Ezekiel shook his head.

After she walked Jake through the controls of his saber he stopped her.

“You said a _pack_ of Wendigo?” Jake asked.

“That's what Jenkins thinks they are. And he said they don't hunt in packs.” She said.

“No. They don't. Not according to Native American legend anyway.” Jake shook his head. “So these things I guess will hurt them.”

“They will.” She nodded and smiled.

“But according to legend only fire and kill them.” Jake continued smiling a bit at her enthusiasm. “How are we going to deal with a pack of Wendigo that did all this.” He gestured at the bones of at least dozens of people scattered towards the back of the cave.

“Got that covered.” She said as she slipped a rod off her shoulder neither of the boys had noticed before. “Which reminds me. When we leave, watch your step. The lava is still going to be hot.”

“LAVA!” Both of the boys shouted.

“Yes.” She said simply. “This is the Rod of Pele. Hawaiian goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanos. It can conjure all those things. But it takes time to recover if you use the lava, just like a real volcano. Fire is much quicker, but still takes a little while.”

“Why did you use the lava then?” Ezekiel asked.

“Because I wanted to see what it was like?” She shrugged a little guiltily.

“And how was it?” Ezekiel smirked.

“ _Really_ cool.” She smiled.

“Don't you mean really hot?” Ezekiel chuckled.

Cassandra just giggled.

“You should probably stay behind us or between us since we have these things.” Jake said as he took a few more test slashes at the wall, leaving deep steaming gashes.

She just smirked as she unzipped her big puffy coat. She flipped one side back and unclipped another lightsaber from her belt.

“What? You thought I was going to let you boys have all the fun?” She laughed as she flipped it on. A dark pinkish blade revealed itself.

“Who is that?” Ezekiel cocked an eyebrow. “I don't remember anybody with a pink blade.”  
“It's magenta, technically.” She grinned. “And it's Mara Jade's. There aren't that many female force users in general and I've only found one redhead that's a Jedi so far. I didn't have a choice.”

Ezekiel just rolled his eyes as he glanced at Stone still twirling the blade around getting used to it.

“I'll bet.” He chuckled. “You give Jenkins one too?”

“Obi-Wan.” She giggled.

“Yeah. Cranky old hermit that ends up showing a buncha misfits what the hell is really going on.” Ezekiel laughed. “Perfect!”

“You boys ready?” Cassie asked as she zipped her coat back up. “We've got a pack of bloodthirsty carnivorous monsters to deal with.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I dreamed this up looooooooooooooong before I saw any s4 promos. Given the amount of stuff that the fandom comes up with (be it out in public or not) that then ends up in the show I swear us and the writers must all be tapping into the same psychic field or something for our ideas.


End file.
